1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to heating systems and, more specifically, to microwave hydronic heating systems. The present invention provides a hydronic heating system with improved efficiency and selectability. The hydronic system pumps hot water from a boiler through pipes and radiators and returns it to be reheated and recirculated. The microwave heating system of the present invention consists of a holding tank surrounding the central core containing water that is held proximate to microwave emitters for heating the water. The microwave emitters irradiate the contained water and central core uniformly causing the water causes the water and the core's temperature to rise. The temperature of the water is maintained by the retention of heat energy within the central core gathered from the emitted microwaves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other golf devices designed for training. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,073 issued to Henderson, James F. on Nov. 4, 1975.
Another patent was issued to Hass, Steven L. on Jan. 30, 1979 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,566.
Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,956 was issued to Rusnak, Thomas L. on Mar. 10, 1981 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 26, 1993 to Marsh, James T. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,084.
Another patent was issued to Terry, J. Stanford III on Jun. 18, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,041. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,071,202 was issued to Densberger, John A. on Jun. 6, 2000. Another was issued to Goszyk, Kurt A. on Aug. 1, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,928 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 20, 2004 to Gobush, William as U.S. Pat. No. 6,764,412.
Internationally, a patent was issued to Umlauf, Edgar on Oct. 24, 2002 as Patent No. DE10119740. Yet another World Patent No. WO02070082 was issued to O'Reilly, Michael on Sep. 12, 2002.